


The Parting Gift

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Bilbo to return to the Shire and someone has left him a parting gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Unidentified Object Challenge.
> 
> An AU in which no dwarf dies.

Bilbo examined the object he had found on his pillow when he woke.  It was the shape of a small egg, formed by many strands of fine metal woven together, with a tiny jewel at either end, held in place by intricate clasps.  He suspected the jewels were sapphire, although they were paler than those he was familiar with.  The object measured about two-thirds the length of his thumb and he slipped it into his coat pocket when he dressed, making sure it was not on the same side as the ring.  
  
He joined the others for breakfast.  He had discovered the dwarven breakfasts could take a long time when there was no pressing reason to depart.  In fact, if he ate breakfast when the first of the dwarves began theirs, he could take a break and still fit in second breakfast before the last of the dwarves had finished.  Which was a truly good thing.  
  
He had finished first breakfast when Thorin came over to speak with him.  “So, Master Baggins, you are determined to return to the Shire?”  
  
“Indeed, Thorin, for I have completed that which I set out to do, and there in no longer anything holding me here.”  
  
“If you insist.  We shall accompany you for the first part of your trek.  You are a brave warrior and deserve no less.”  
  
“Thank you.  You are most kind.”  If he were honest, Bilbo would have preferred to leave quickly and by himself, he was not looking forward to saying farewell to those who had become his friends.  Fearing his hands would betray his emotions he jammed his fists in his pockets.  As his fingers brushed the strange object he felt even more sorrow at his forthcoming departure, but he said nothing.  
  
It appeared Thorin, too, wished to have the farewells over as soon as possible.  He hurried the others over breakfast and Bilbo did not have the chance for his second one.  
  
They were all soon on the path which took them away from Erebor.  Periodically Bilbo put his hand in his pocket to hold what he had come to think of as a parting gift.  Whenever he did so he felt a warmth spread through him, although it was tinged with sadness.  He noticed Thorin would look at him from time to time, as if he was suspecting him of something.  Bilbo worried at one point Thorin believed he was stealing something, but the look wasn’t the same as when he had taken the Arkenstone.  He tried to avoid looking in the dwarven king’s direction, even though it seemed every time he touched the object he automatically looked Thorin’s way.  
  
Finally, they stopped for what would be a late lunch and a last celebration.  Fili and Kili were all for extending it into the evening and camping where they were so Bilbo could have one last night in their company.  However, Thorin, who had seemed increasingly morose and bad-tempered as they progressed, decried they should be back at the mountain by nightfall.  
  
Bilbo was standing deep in thought when Balin approached him and asked him what he had in his pocket.  Without thinking Bilbo took the egg-shaped object out and showed him.  
  
“You do know what this is?” Balin asked.  
  
“No,” Bilbo replied.  “I thought perhaps it was a farewell gift from someone, but I didn’t really like to ask.”  
  
“That,” Balin said, “is a love token.  A courting symbol.”  
  
“Oh!  What am I supposed to do?”  
  
“Do you know who it is from?”  
  
Bilbo looked round the company, trying to see Thorin, who had vanished.  “I think so.”  
  
Balin followed Bilbo’s gaze.  “You would be right.  He insisted he wait until the last minute before leaving it for you.  He was afraid of being rejected.”  
  
“If only I’d known.  What am I going to do?”  
  
Balin sighed.  “I did try to warn him hobbits might not share the same courting customs, but you know Thorin, once he’s got an idea in his head ...  Run after him, he won’t have gone far.”  
  
Bilbo didn’t need telling twice.  The sound of his running feet attracted Thorin’s attention, who turned and began to run back towards him.  
  
There was a collective sigh of happiness as the rest of the dwarves watched the two throw their arms around each other.


End file.
